Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag systems, and multimedia devices. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through jack and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,676,445 and 6,824,403, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Certain automotive applications may require that multiple coaxial cables be coupled through a single connector assembly. For example, three position connector assemblies are often used to electrically couple three coaxial jack connectors with three coaxial plug connectors.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardisation, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
Typically, electrical connector assemblies have retention means in a housing in order to secure the electrical connectors therein. One such retainer is a plastic movable member which is configured to move in place over the connector to lock the connector in place. Some of such movable members are moved transversely to the axial direction, while others are designed as hinged flaps which are rotated into place.
However, prior to insertion of the retention means inside the connector housing to secure the electrical connectors in place, typically the electrical connectors must be aligned within the housing. In other words, if the electrical connectors are not aligned, it is typically not possible to insert the retention means. Further, there is no easy or convenient way to determine whether the electrical connectors have been properly aligned, thus further complicating the installation.
What is needed is an electrical connector housing that easily permits alignment of the electrical connectors and further provides a convenient, consistent manner to determine when the electrical connectors have been properly aligned.